


Temporary Bliss

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In which i do my best to make you cry, M/M, and where marco dies, so jean is left finding comfort in armin's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident really. How we started... But we couldn't stop. I couldn't take it anymore. He was heartless. Completely heartless. But who would have thought, Armin was thinking the exact same things about me? Jearmin. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The song belongs to The Cab. Modern AU so they might be just a weeeeeeeee bit OOC.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I come over_   
_Quarter past two_   
_Love in my eyes_   
_Blinded by you_   
_Just to get a taste of heaven_   
_I'm on my knees_

_I can't help it_   
_I'm addicted_   
_But I can't stand the_   
_Pain inflicted_   
_In the morning_   
_You're not holding on to me_

_Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night_   
_What you're givin' me_   
_Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby_   
_Gonna kill my dreams, oh_   
_This is the last time_   
_Baby make up your mind_

_'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_   
_If you keep messin' with my head_   
_Before I slip under your sheets_   
_Can you give me somethin' please?_   
_I can't keep touchin' you like this_   
_If it's just temporary bliss_   
_Just temporary bliss_

_We were on fire_   
_Now we're frozen_   
_There's no desire_   
_Nothing spoken_   
_You're just playin'_   
_I keep waitin' for your heart_   
_(I keep waitin' for ya')_

_I am fiendin' for the sunshine_   
_To show our love in a good light_   
_Give me reason_   
_I am pleadin' to the stars_   
_(Tell me)_

_Tell me what's the point of doin' this every night_   
_What you're givin' me_   
_Is nothin' but a heartless lullaby_   
_Gonna kill my dreams, oh_   
_This is the last time_   
_Baby make up your mind_

_'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_   
_If you keep messin' with my head_   
_Before I slip under your sheets_   
_Can you give me somethin' please?_   
_I can't keep touchin' you like this_   
_If it's just temporary bliss_   
_Just temporary bliss_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_   
_(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na) [x2]_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_   
_Baby why you callin' me?_   
_Not another one, not_   
_Try'na be your whole life_   
_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_   
_Baby why you callin' me?_   
_Not another on, not_   
_Try'na be your whole life_

_I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_   
_If you keep messin' with my head_   
_Before I slip under your sheets_   
_Can you give me somethin' please?_   
_I can't keeping touchin' you like this_   
_If it's just temporary bliss_   
_Just temporary bliss_   
_Temporary bliss_

_I can't keep sleepin' in your bed_   
_If you keep messin' with my head_   
_I can't keep feelin' love like this_   
_It's not worth temporary bliss_

* * *

His skin was soft beneath my finger tips as I ran my hand up and over his thigh causing him to release _that_ sound. The sound he knew drove me wild. That soft gasp that was so damn close to being a moan that it drove me forward. I felt a grunt come from the back of my throat and I hovered over him, moving up his small, lithe body till our eyes were even once again. Those eyes, the same color as the bright sky, just glistened up at me, clouded with lust. I knew these eyes. I knew them so well at this point. I knew every emotion that flickered inside them.

Those sinful plump lips parted to release a faint gasp as his back arched up into me, pressing our bear bodies together. I knew exactly what he craved. I knew exactly how to touch him; where to touch him to make his toes curl. I knew that if i ran my hand up his thigh and barely brushed against the skin between his thigh and his member, those lips would twist with the most erotic growl I'd ever heard in my life. Because he couldn't stand being teased. But he was so damn good at dishing it out.

I felt my lips twist into a faint smirk when he released that growl. The one that told me to stop messing around and just take him. The feel of his hips under my finger tips was familiar. The way his back arched, his ass lifting just right so I could position myself right where I needed to be; I knew it all. The feel of his silky slick inner walls clamping down hard around me and the way his eyes slipped shut, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. I knew it so very well.

And that voice... The voice that was so sweet, smart and warm during the day... turned into _this_. A raw carnal voice like an animal. One would think he'd make high-pitched sounds but no. Not with the way I took him. His moans were deep, but not as deep as mine considering his voice was naturally a higher tone than my own. But his body would twist and turn, his hands finding their way to my back to _claw_ and _grip._ His thighs would press against my hips; the heels of his feet pressing painfully into my lower back. It was all so familiar. But that made it all the more exhilarating. Because _I_ was the one making him like this. I was the one turning him into a moaning, withering mess beneath me. I turned the normally calm and collected boy into an erotic sinful mess. And I was the only one who could. The only one who did, because even if it had always only been about the sex, he was _loyal._

Yet, out of all the things I knew about him, the thing I knew most was the way his eyes would snap open when I hit him _just_ right. His back would arch, his nails would claw deep into my skin, sometimes drawing blood, and his lips would part to moan my name out just so perfectly. Because he was perfect. Everything he did was perfect. And yes, I knew just how _deep_ into this I was.

He had a tell. Most people had a tell, but his was what always drove me over the edge. He'd chant my name like a mantra, with each thrust my name would spill from his lips. But when that stopped, when he could no longer even manage to form a word, form my name, I knew. I'd lift up ever so slightly so I could meet his eyes and that was it. It was like something set him off when our eyes met. It was the most perfect thing in the world. Climaxing together, staring into each other's eyes. It was the single most connected thing in the world.

But it never lasted. Because there was one thing about him that only I knew. A side of him that no one else could ever even dream of. Not even his bratty best friend.

Armin Arlert was heartless.

* * *

It all started about two years ago. I didn't know Armin. In fact, I didn't even know the kid existed. I was a Junior at the time and was doing well for myself. School wasn't where I liked to spend my time but I sure wasn't going to not graduate because of it. I had plans. Plans to join the military and make something of my life. But until then, I was in high school. I had a small group of close friends and that was all I needed. Though really, I felt like all I needed was Marco. As long as I had him by my side, I could handle anything life decided to throw at me. The freckled Jesus was my best friend and I knew I'd be lost without him. He kept me in line. Had since we were kids.

The beginning of Junior year brought in a large group of freshmen, as every year did. I had no interest in them of course. But i had no choice but to deal with them. Because everyone took Gym their freshman and junior year. Which meant, I was stuck with a gaggle of freshman in my gym class. And the worst part? Marco had gym a different period than I did. At least I had Connie. Someone I knew well enough in my class.

That was how I met Eren Jeager. The bratty little freshman who loved to show off. The kid annoyed me to no fucking end. He just had a way at pushing all the wrong buttons and seemed to enjoy doing just so. Course, I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to start a fight with the kid but I never backed down. Dealing with him on a daily basis caused me headaches from holding back but I had no other choice really. Eren would learn some day to not mess with me. It would just take time.

It definitely didn't help that Eren had the most beautiful girl i had ever seen glued to his side _all_ the time. It was well-known that Mikasa was Eren's sister but sometimes I wondered what type of relationship they really had. She was adopted after all and with the way her eyes followed the brat I could only wonder what she really felt for him.

But of course, none of it was really that important.

It was two months into the school year when I unofficially met Armin Arlert. It was by chance really. Marco had to stay after school a little later than normal for some project he was doing in his history class and considering I was his ride, I stayed after as well. What I hadn't expected was the cute little blonde kid sitting at the library table with him. Armin had smiled brightly at me, those eyes sparkling and for a split second I felt like my heart had stopped. Course, I just brushed it off and left with Marco, wondering exactly who the kid was. All Marco told me was Armin was a freshmen and in his AP History class. So the kid was smart. But I didn't think more on him after that for a while.

But it was not even a week later when I saw Armin again. Waiting outside the gym after out class. That was when i learned how close he was to the little brat that annoyed the hell out of me. He'd come to walk Eren to his next class and I had a momentary question as to why. Because after that, Armin was there to walk Eren to his next class everyday. I never asked of course. Because it wasn't my business. But I did start to wonder about their relationship. Because Eren's eyes followed Armin like Mikasa's eyes followed Eren. After a while, I just decided the three of them had some weird fucked up relationship and left it at that.

After all, it wasn't really that important.

And then... nothing was important to me anymore. Because Marco...

It wasn't something anyone could have expected. It wasn't something I could prepare myself for. Because when you're seventeen you don't think about the possibility of there not being a tomorrow. The possibility of not seeing that smiling face again...

But it happened. And no one could have stopped it. Accidents happened.

The funeral was beautiful. Hundreds of people showed up because _everyone_ liked Marco. It was impossible not to. Plus, he had a rather huge family. A family I knew pretty well. Even my family came because they'd known the Bott family for years. Pretty much the entire school showed up too, The Principal, teachers, students. Everyone. Because it was tragedy...

It was close casket. I never asked why. I was pretty sure I couldn't handle the answer. I didn't want to know he had suffered. I didn't want to know that even though they had rushed Marco to the hospital alive, his body was so mangled that they couldn't even show it at the funeral. He had suffered. I knew that. And I couldn't handle it. But I stood strong beside Marco's mother because _someone_ had to. I shed no tears at that funeral. I gave soft smiles, tight hugs and consoling words. But no tears left my eyes at the funeral.

Afterwards, however... After everyone had left. After the family had moved outside for fresh air and the funeral home was empty and I was left alone with a closed casket... I broke. I collapsed atop that glistening wooden casket and cried my fucking eyes out. I made no sound. Just poured tears into the sleeves of my black suit, silently begging, hoping that this was all just a dream and I'd wake up tomorrow to a smiling Marco.

The soft hand on my lower back had startled me. I expected to turn and see Marco's mother but the soft sky blue eyes and blonde hair that greeted me, shook me to the core. Of all people to see me break... It had to be that brat's best friend. But Armin's eyes were soft and his face was twisted into his own pain. He'd known Marco too. They'd been friends.

_"It's... Okay to cry, Jean." His voice was soft, barely audible in the large room. "You... You need to." His eyes searched mine for a moment as his hand continued to rub small circles on my lower back. "You have to let it out or it'll kill you." He sniffed softly, a few tears leaking down his flushed round cheeks. "It's okay to break."_

Those words were all I needed to hear. I was in his arms in the matter of seconds and Armin was fine with taking my weight. He held onto me just as tightly, his fingers grasping the back of my suit jacket tightly as we both cried. He didn't have to. He didn't have to comfort me. He had no need to. But he _did_ and it meant everything to me.

My heart was broken. Completely and utterly _shattered_ to itty bitty pieces that found their way to my stomach. Cutting and scrapping against the lining and causing the worst sharp pangs of pain. Marco had been my everything. He was my support system. He never let me down and never let me think I wasn't worth anything. He was going into the Military with me. He was going to have my back for the rest of my life as I was going to have his. But now he was _gone_ and I didn't know how to handle life without him by my side. I thought I couldn't do it without him at the time...

And I voiced all of those thoughts to Armin as he held me, beside Marco's casket. His soft long fingers running through my short hair while his other hand continued to rub circles over my back. He supported my weight well and even though he was shaking just as much as I, he was holding me tightly. So tightly I was sure he wouldn't ever let go. And at the time, I didn't _want_ him to release me.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that. With me voicing these little things to Armin between broken sobs. He didn't say a word as I did so but just having him there made it all the better. He hardly knew me, and I hardly knew him. But we both knew and loved Marco, and that was enough for us to connect. My world had completely crashed around me and at the time, Armin was the only thing keeping me on my feet.

I remember hearing a soft cough that caught our attention. I released him like he was fire and found that it was only the funeral director. The tall male had a soft empathetic smile on his face as he handed us both a box of tissues. They had to take Marco to be cremated. I knew that. But I wasn't ready to leave yet. I... I just couldn't. But Armin slipped his small cool hand into mine and before I knew what was happening, I was being gently pulled away.

I followed Armin. My body didn't want to even try to do anything else. Just move with him. My mind was blank from the pain in my stomach and I failed, at the moment, to notice the way Eren and Mikasa looked at us as we walked past them. They had been waiting for Armin but now Armin was leading me somewhere. And I didn't have it in me to refuse.

By the time my world had returned to me, I was in a room. A Bedroom. It was tidy, organized and full with shelves and shelves of books. I knew it wasn't my room so it had to be Armin's. I didn't even remember him pushing me into my truck and driving to his house. I didn't even remember climbing the stairs with him. But there I was, sitting on his soft bed with a glass of water between my trembling hands. Armin was on his knees in front of me, his face crunched up with his own pain but concern clearly written in his eyes. His hands rested on my knees as he gazed up at me, searching for something.

I downed the glass of water he had given me. Armin took the empty glass, placed it on a side table and asked me how I was. I could only shrug. He nodded, mentioning that he thought I needed some privacy. That was why he brought me back here. Some place we couldn't be disturbed. Some place we could be alone and I could mourn properly. Because without having to be told, Armin just _knew_. He _knew_ I couldn't do it in front of people. That I had to be alone. I hadn't given the kid enough credit before.

Armin patted my knee and mentioned that I should lay down and try to get some sleep. He stood to leave but without even realizing it, my hand snapped to his wrist and held him in place. He asked if I wanted him to stay and all I could muster at the time was a shrug. Slowly, carefully, calculating, Armin helped me remove my suit. Jacket, tie, shirt, shoes and pants. Leaving me in just the plain white tank top and blue boxers I wore underneath. He urged my body to move to lay down and he pulled the covers over me. I failed to notice the flush on his cheeks at the time. The way his eyes lingered and his touch left my skin warm. But then he was gone.

I rolled over onto my back to find him removing his own little suit. And I watched him. Those pale round cheeks flushed a bit more and he gazed at me shyly as he removed his clothing. Suddenly, my mouth was dry and it became hard to swallow. Slowly, more and more pale skin was revealed to me. His body was small but he was toned for a bookworm. He was left in a small white t-shirt and boxers before he crawled over me to snuggle up under the covers beside me.

For a minute, I could only stare at him. Stare at this _kid_ who was taking care of me. Normally, my pride wouldn't allow such a thing. But I couldn't handle fighting at the time. His bright sky blue eyes stared into mine, his round cheek flushed a light pink and plump lips parted slightly. I could never explain what made me do it. Maybe it was because I was hurting and touching Armin made me feel better. Or because he was _there_ and he was _beautiful_. Or maybe because I needed a distraction. I could come up with a hundred excuses. But all that mattered was that I did it. I kissed him.

I kissed Armin. I kissed him _everywhere_. I tasted his sweet skin, mapped it out with my lips and tongue. Learned the boy could moan like a porn star and those eyes held an entirely different spark then I ever thought possible. I took him. I took him because I could and because he let me. I took him and I made him mine. Because I felt I needed something to cling to at the time. And Armin was there... He was there and he was willing.

* * *

I could feel it. The warmth of sunlight streaming in through closed curtains and warming my face. I crinkled my nose, tossing an arm over my eyes to block out the light. I was awake but I sure didn't want to be. If it had been a few months ago, I would have woken with a smile on my face and a warm body curled against mine. But no, not anymore. I released a soft groan and rolled to my side, feeling the empty space beside me. I rubbed my hand over the sheets, feeling the slight linger of warmth. He hadn't been gone long.

With a groan, I pulled myself to sit up, ruffling my hair slightly as a yawn came from my lips. I smacked my lips a few times and grimaced slightly. I could still taste him. I sighed and dragged myself to my feet so I could shower. I hated these mornings. The mornings after Armin would spend the night. Hell, lately, the nights he spent became less and less. He'd drop by, we'd fuck, and then he'd leave. Like nothing had happened. I couldn't even begin to explain what we were.

Armin was now a senior in high school. It was the beginning of the year and I had taken that as an excuse as to why he stopped spending the nights. He had school to worry about. Armin was top in his year and he worked hard to keep it that way. It was something I admired about him. He was naturally smart but he kept working hard to learn even more. Really, Armin was a great person. He'd grown at least seven inches since I first met him and he was nearly the same height as me. He was kind to everyone and always had a smile on his face.

But I knew him so much better than that. I knew that smile never reached his eyes even though it looked like it sometimes. I wasn't sure when I had started to notice how _empty_ Armin was. Perhaps it was around the same time he had stopped speaking to me outside of the bedroom. Again, I had blamed that on the fact that we no longer went to school together. After all, I graduated and he was still in school. But that wasn't it at all. Even when I'd call him, just to talk really, he wouldn't answer. Or he'd pretend to be busy. I wondered if he thought I didn't realize these things. I had begun to wonder if he was avoiding me. But without fail, he'd show up at my apartment door without warning and I'd lose myself in him.

Because I couldn't resist him. He'd flash me that smile, the one that no one else saw and I was gone. We'd lose ourselves in each other. And afterword? He'd leave. I was beginning to believe he only wanted me for sex. And I had been alright with that. Really, it was all our relationship was based on. I was never even sure if we were dating or not. I had never asked and neither had he.

But after spending as much time with Armin as I did... I was starting to wonder. In the beginning, after that first time, Armin was this cute little blushing blonde who asked if I regretted it. I promised him I didn't and he asked if I wanted to do it again. So I did. Over and over and over again. And I hadn't noticed at the time but slowly, Armin was changing. Not just his body, but himself. He started to distance himself from me in small ways and I couldn't help but wonder _why_. Maybe he was just tired of this.

I let out a puff of air as I leaned back against the cool tile of my shower. I was sure tired of it all. My life was just different from what I had planned. I never joined the military because it just felt wrong without Marco. And deep down, I had a feeling I just couldn't leave Armin like that. Because even if we'd never officially been anything, the kid still meant everything to me. He helped me through the hardest point in my life and he took care of me. But that was two years ago. So maybe he was just tired of it like I was. Maybe it was time to move on.

The stab of pain in my chest that bloomed at that thought sent me reeling. I gasped, pressing my palms against the tile of the shower as I bent over slightly. My shower was ruined now because of these thoughts. Though I had washed away any remains of Armin, I could still _feel_ him. Because I would always feel him. A growl ripped its way out of my throat and I turned off the steaming water. I had to do something about this. I couldn't continue to live my life like this. We made each other empty... It wasn't healthy. I knew that. The bliss of making love to him just wasn't enough anymore. Because his heart wasn't in it. Maybe it had been in the beginning but it wasn't anymore. And that damn near broke my own heart.

Because yes, I loved him. I loved that little bookworm more than I thought I could ever love someone. I never thought I could love anyone like I had loved Marco. I never thought someone could become more important to me than Marco. But someone did. And that was Armin. He had weaseled his way into my heart whether he meant to or not and I was screwed. He was my angel; my taste of heaven. But I couldn't take it anymore. He deserved to be let go. I just had to grow the balls to do it.

With a painfilled groan, I collapsed onto the lid of the toilet, my head in my hands as I tried to hold back to tears that threatened to fall. How had he made me so weak? When did that happen? When had I become so dependent on him? It wasn't healthy. For either of us. I had to stop it... I had to end it. For both or our sanities.

* * *

Sometimes in life, there were easy moments and then there were the really hard moments. This would be added to my list of really hard. Extremely hard, actually. Because for the moment, all I could do was stare at my phone with Armin's number queued up to be dialed. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt like my body was being hit with wave after wave of emotion. After a few deep breaths, I finally pushed the send button and held the phone to my ear.

After three rings, he picked up. _"Jean?"_ His voice was soft, slightly surprised. _"Is everything alright?"_

I found it interesting that he asked that. Because I had stopped calling him over the past three months. We communicated through text and sex. "Are you busy?" My voice remained calm even though I was internally flipping out.

Armin paused and I heard someone speaking in the background. It almost sounded like Eren. Hell it wouldn't surprise me if it was. _"Not too busy for you."_ He mumbled softly, almost like he didn't want whoever he was with to hear.

"I need to talk you. It's important."

The line was quiet for a minute. I even had to check my phone to make sure he hadn't hung up on me. _"Hold on."_ He said and then I heard ruffling, like he was covering the phone. I attempted to relax back against my couch as I waited but I was too tense to really relax. Not even a minute later, he was back. _"What is it, Jean?"_

I assumed he had left wherever he had been and was somewhere private now. I inhaled deeply, calming my nerves and tried to force the speech I had prepared past my lips. "I know you already know what I'm about to say, Armin." I heard his breath hitch but I forced myself forward. "How could you not? Hell, I'm sure you've just been waiting for this. Expecting it..." I swallowed hard past the lump that was forming in my throat. "I can't _do_ this anymore. I just can't, Armin." I leaned forward, letting my elbows rest on my knees. "I can't even tell you what _this_ even is. But I can't do it anymore. Because it's starting to rip me to pieces."

_"Jean..."_

"Please. Let me finish." I said with a sigh as I rubbed a hand over my face. He gave a sound of agreement that encouraged me on. "This may have been good for us in the beginning but I know it's not anymore. I can see it, Armin. I can see how empty you are and I know it's because of me. I can see how you watch Eren and Mikasa, wishing that you could have that. But you _can't._ Because you're chained to me. It's not fair to you. It's not healthy..." I inhaled a shaky breath. "So, This is best for us. I know you agree with me."

Armin was silent for a few seconds, like he was waiting to make sure I was done. And then I heard him inhale a shaky breath before speaking. _"I do agree with you."_ His voice was pitched just a little higher than normal and I wondered why. _"I... It's best for you too, Jean. To be with someone you love. You deserve that, you know?"_ I heard his voice break at those words and I found myself sitting up straight, my hand falling from my face to stare at the floor with wide eyes. _"B-Because... You're a great person. You're strong, loyal a-and kind. A-And..."_ His voice broke off on a sob and suddenly I was on my feet.

"A-Armin." I said, slightly alarmed. "What... Why are you crying?" It was a stupid question, I knew that. But I had to hear his answer. "I thought you were just waiting for me to finally let you go..."

He released a high-pitched gasp. _"I-I was. I just... I didn't expect it to feel like this. I... I had emotionally separated myself from you over a year ago in preparation for this but I..."_ He released another painful sob.

"Why Armin?" I hissed through clenched teeth as my free hand formed a fist at my side. "Why did you do that?"

He released a faint whimper that was muffled over the phone. _"B-Because I love you!"_

And suddenly, it all made sense. It all clicked into place. Armin. He was there because he _cared_. He wasn't heartless. He had just been trying to protect himself the entire time. Because he thought... He thought... exactly what I had thought about him. Oh _fuck_ miscommunication. "Where are you?"

 _"W-What?"_ He gasped through sobs.

"Where _are_ you?" I insisted, grabbing my boots to slip on as I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

 _"I-I'm at E-Eren's."_ He managed to say, seemingly calming down in his confusion. _"Why?"_

"Stay there." And with that, I ended the call and shoved my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my coat, slipped my wallet in my back pocket and snatched my keys from the bowl beside the door. And then I was gone. Eren's house was only a ten minute drive from my apartment building. When I pulled up into the driveway, behind Armin's little blue car, the blonde was standing outside on the porch. He wore a heavy blue coat, a matching blue and black scarf and a beanie that covered most of his hair and ears. It was practically freezing outside so I vaguely wondered why he was standing outside. But, maybe it was because I had told him to stay? So he had actually stayed right where he had been standing when I ended the call? I shook my head as I scrambled out of my truck and slammed the door behind me.

Those bright eyes met mine as I strode across the snow dusted yard. He didn't even move. He didn't flinch. But the closer I got, I could see how red his cheeks and nose were. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from the fact that he was _still_ crying. Not as hard as he had been on the phone, but tears were still in his eyes when I climbed the stairs onto the small porch. I didn't even waste time. I didn't _care_ if Eren was just inside and probably watching. I gathered the blonde into my arms tightly and buried my face into his neck, feeling the warmth of his scarf and some skin.

Armin released a soft gasp and his gloved hands slowly moved around me. I felt them grip onto my coat tightly and I released a faint sigh of relief. This was real. He was real. We stayed like that for just a moment before I pulled back. My hands slipped over his cheeks, cupping his face as I gazed down at him. His eyes were glistening with tears and it nearly killed me to know that I had always been the cause of them. How many nights did he cry about me? I had been such a fool. How had I never seen it? Probably because he didn't _want_ me to see it. Armin was just that good.

"We're both so stupid." I mumbled softly, a faint chuckle coming from my throat.

Armin blinked a few times in confusion causing a few stray tears to slip from his eyes. I brushed them away with my thumbs as I pressed closer to him, as close as I could. "W-Why?"

"Because." I couldn't hold back the smile on my lips. "I'm in love with you."

And then it seemed, everything clicked together in Armin's head just like it had in mine when he had told me he loved me. I could practically _see_ the gears turning inside that intelligent head of his. He released a breath I didn't realize he'd been holding and his eyes slipped shut. For a moment, a rush of fear flooded me. What if, he didn't love me that way anymore? What if I had waited too long? What if we _both_ had waited too long?

"We really are idiots." He breathed softly, opening those gorgeous eyes to glance up at me with a faint smile on his lips. "And here I thought you only wanted me for the sex." And even though I knew that he had actually thought that, there was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh well, you know Armin." I spoke through a grin I couldn't hide. "The sex is mind-blowing and all but it's not the same when your heart's not in it."

Armin released a faint sigh, his smile growing as his hands tightened on the fabric of my coat. "My heart... It's always been yours, Jean. You just didn't know it."

"No, I didn't know it." I narrowed my eyes in a slight frown as i pressed our foreheads together. "That would have been great information to have in the beginning."

The blonde just shrugged, a sly smile tugging at his lips. "I was young and I was scared. Can you blame me?"

I shook my head slightly, not breaking the contact of our skin. "Guess you have to make it up to me."

"I'd be happy to." And then, he leaned up just ever so slightly and pressed his cool lips to mine. That was all it took. It eased away the pain that still lingered and opened up a path for the warmth of knowing he actually loved me back. This didn't have to end. Because we both wanted it. I could now define what we are. Armin loved me. And I loved him. That was all I needed to know we had actually been a couple this entire time.

"I swear to _**god**_ Kirstein," A voice hissed out from beside us and I glanced to the side to see Eren standing there with the front door wide open. He was practically fuming where he stood but my lips didn't leave Armin's. Mainly because the blonde had slipped his hand around my neck to hold me in place. "If you break his heart again I'll rip your balls off!" He growled and I could see Mikasa behind him, the same furious look in her eyes. So they knew. They'd known the entire time.

But I just grinned against Armin's lips, rolling my eyes before closing them to press even harder against. And, without a second thought, I raised my hand that was closet to them, formed a fist and let my middle finger pop up. Eren released a hiss but I could feel Armin chuckle against my lips. And it was just _so_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know me~ I can't NOT have a happy ending. And for once, I actually love how I ended a story. Because I can just picture it SO well in my head. Jean kissing a blushing Armin while flipping off a furious Eren. I love it.
> 
> And I hope you loved it too. PLEASE review. I love knowing what everyone thought. I know I write a little odd but I hope you understood the flow and everything.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
